I was what? We are what?
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: I just finished watching Twisted Sister in NCIS and since Troian Bellisario acts in it for that episode and it also acts in Pretty Little Liars.I made a FanFic and made her younger then what she was in NCIS. Aria/OOC Hanna/Caleb Spencer/OOC Emily/Maya Mcgee/Abby Gibbs/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

PLL...

Aria, Hanna and Emily were helping Spencer a.k.a Sarah pack to go to DC...Washington D.C to stay with her brother, because of Alison's death that was 2 years ago, and Hanna getting hit by a car. "Are you sure you have to go?" Emily asked. "Yea, No choice, my mom and dad and even my older sister think it's a good idea." Spencer said. "Were going to miss you." Aria said. "Call us. When you get there." Hanna said. "I will." Spencer agreed. "When is your flight leaving?" Aria asked. "In two days." Spencer replied. "Wow, that fast. Pack and leave." Emily said. "Yea, pack and leave." Spencer agreed. "Dad's taking a job in D.C I don't know where though." Aria said. "You're leaving too?" Hanna asked. "Yea, my family is moving, again, I'm going to miss you guys," Aria said finally coming clean about leaving. "And Ezra." Hanna added. "No we broke up."Aria told them. "What happened?" Emily asked."I don't know, I really don't." Aria lied, she hated lying to them but she had to this time. "I'm so sorry." Emily said going over to her and pulling her into a hug. "It's nothing," Aria said returning the hug. Aria's phone started to go off. Aria pulled away from the hug and answered the phone. "Hello?"Aria asked. "Aria, it's me Tony, you never told me that you were come to D.C...to live." Tony said. "Yea, I still can't believe it," Aria paused,"Anthony." Aria finished knowing that he hated being called by Anthony he'd rather be called Tony. "Aria, How many time's?" Tony was cut off by a laughing Aria. "Aria!" Tony groaned. "Shutting up now." Aria said now keeping her trap shut. "Gibbs, and the rest doesn't know yet though." Tony said. Spencer mouthed 'who's that?' "Good, I don't want them to know."Aria said with a smile on her face. "Are you still going to join the army?" Tony asked. "Am I still going to join the army. Yes." Aria said. "Who's on the phone DiNozzo?"Came a voice in the quickly put the phone on speaker. "It's the one the only, Aria Montgomery." Tony said in a over Enthusiastically tone. "Hey guys."Aria said. "Oh, Hi, How's my favorite niece?" Gibbs asked. "Doing fine," Aria replied. "Good, how's my brother and Ella?" Gibbs asked. "Fine, I guess." Aria said. "How's McGeek?" Aria asked. "Ha, now she's even call you McGeek, probie." Tony said looking at McGee, which earned a slap on the back of the head. "He-shutting up now." Tony said. "Nice, I got to go finish packing, well helping Spencer pack anyway. Lubs ya all. Wait, Ziva, me and you are going to have a all girls movie night, no Tony, no uncle Gibbs and no Probie." Aria said stressing the word probie. Tim just rolled his eyes. "Lubs y'all." Aria said hanging up. "Probie?" Spencer asked. "McGeek?" Hanna asked. "Tony?" Emily asked. "Friends of the family'' Aria said. Aria's phone went off again, but this time it was a text.

"Who is it?" Emily asked. "Umm...it's Ezra." Aria said surprised. **Aria, I heard that your going to D.C. I will miss you, I have no Idea why you broke up with me, but just to let you know it broke my heart. I love you, I always will. E.F **Aria sighed and deleted the message then went back to what she was doing. "Spence, I didn't know you had a G string?" Hanna said with a pair of thongs on a pencil. "Give me that." Spencer said grabbing for them but missing. "Hey, who's McGeek?" Spencer asking because it is simalar to McGee, he older brother/ he real last name. "Umm...Some guy that I met when I was in D.C last." Aria replied still not giving a name. "But he is cute, but If I had too date him or Tony, I would have to go for, Tony. McGeek is well a Geek. Computer Geek that is." Aria added. "Oh." Spencer said, and not asking anymore questions.

NCIS...

"McGee? When is you're sister getting here?" Tony asked. ''Saturday." McGee replied, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen that held a double bed, with a curve at the end of the head board. "What are you looking at, McGee?" Ziva asked. "Beds." McGee paused. "Your a girl, right, what do you think about this one for my sister?" McGee asked. Ziva got up and walked over to his desk and looked at his screen. "I think she would like it, but I think you should get Abby's opinion first before you buy it, yes." Ziva said walking back over to her own desk.

It was nearing 1800 hours and Ziva kept noticing Tony laugh at his phone. "Who are you texting? A girlfriend, yes?" Ziva asked. "No, Aria." Tony replied. "You like her." Abby said who was sitting at Gibbs desk while he was on a coffee run. For the 20th time that day. "She's 18, I can't like her." Tony said. "Yea, but then again you could be like Charlie Sheen and go date 22 year old girls when he was what 45." Abby said in a joking tone. "Ha-ha very funny, but even If I did like her, Gibbs, would kill me." Tony said, yet letting his secret slip that he had a crush on 18 year old Aria Montgomery. "Your only 30 years old Tony, Mcgee maybe 28 but, I think she likes you." Abby said. "Abby, You, me and Aria are having a movie night sometime when she get's here." Ziva said passing the message on to Abby. "That sounds like fun." Abby said with a smile. Just at that second the elevator dinged. "Go home. There's no cases and-" Gibbs paused looking at Abby in his chair. "Abby, what are you doing in my chair." Gibbs asked. "Ummm..." Abby got up and pulled Gibbs aside so that the others wouldn't hear. "You're brother. He's the one who kidnapped you're daughter when she was a baby." Abby whispered. "He what?" Gibbs asked because he couldn't believe it. "Yup, Aria Montgomery, is your daughter." Abby whispered to him. "Keep this between us." Gibbs said. "Will do." Abby paused. "Hey Kelly had a sister." Abby said in a whisper. Gibbs had a small smile on his face then nodded and said 'yea she does.' Then walked away. "As I was saying you all can go home." Gibbs finished what he was saying and as quick as he said it everyone was already standing and getting there things to get ready to leave.

"'Bout the conversation we just had, it stay's between us." Tony told them all and they all nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

5 days later...

"Dad, are we going to Gibbs after we get settled or are we going before?" Aria asked. "Before, we need help with directions." Byron replied. "Good." Aria said. "Why good?" Byron asked figeting with his jacket zipper. A voice came over the speaker, "Everyone on the flight to D.C, go to the gate." It spoke. The Montgomery's and Spencer made there ways to the gates. "Aria, what's you seat number?" Spencer asked. "Um...we're in first class." Aria replied. "Nice. Who's paying?" Spencer asked. "Uncle Gibbs." Aria replied putting her suitcase on the convaerbelt. "Oh." Spencer replied copying what Aria did and her family did too.

20 minutes later...

Aria and here family were seated in the plane. Aria and Mike were seperated from there 'parents'. "Aria, you like Tony?" Mike said teasingly. "Wh?" Aria asked in a daze from thinking about Tony. "Do you like Tony?" Mike asked. "Like as inlove or friends?" Aria asked. "In LoOo-ve." Mike said stressing the love. "Um...ah, in ah, okay I like him okay now drop it." Aria said stuttering. "Isn't he 30?" Mike asked. "No he's 29 but almost 30," Aria said defending him. "What's the difference?" Mike asked. "No difference." Aria replied in defeat. "Don't tell mom!" Aria added. "Your secret is safe with me." Mike said in a goofy voice.

D.C...

"Tony, Ziva no cases, plus my brother and his family will be here in less then 7 hours." Gibbs paused. "Go home." Gibbs added. Ziva was watching Tony, because he had this faint smile that said 'I can't wait til she get's here'. Ziva smirked at him. "What?" Tony asked. "Nothing, nothing." Ziva said the walked passed his desk and was making her way to the elevator. "Hold the elevator!" Tony yelled running towards the now open and acompanied elevator.

When they got to the lobby, Tony quickly made ran to his car.


	3. Drama with a pinch of A

**Authors note: I am going to start to use Sarah in this chapter so please bare with me if it starts to get confusing. Disclaimer: I do not own, Pretty Little Liars or NCIS. I do not own the characters either all right go to ABC Family or **Donald Bellisario

They were landing in D.C, Aria couldn't wait to get off the plane because it was making her classafobic. "Mike, Mike, Mike!" Aria said shaking her brother awake. "Wha?" Mike asked groggily. "Were landing." Aria said. "Oh," Mike said.

10 minutes later...

They were all off the plane and they had the luggaged. "Dad, when are we going to be at uncle Jethro's?" Mike asked. "It's about a 20 minute drive from here, so about a half an hour." Byron said. "Oh." Mike said. "Um...Byron can you drop me off at this address." Spencer asked handing him a piece of paper with her brother address on it. "Will do." Byron told her. "Thanks." Spencer replied. Once they were all seated in the rental van that, Byron rented they started to leave the car park away, from the crowded airport.

Aria was staring out the window, when her cell phone dinged. Aria looked at it and sighed. It was Ezra. It said _Aria, I never go a reply from my last text. I hope we can be friends, still. Hanna and Emily have already came over here and told me they knew about 'us' and started to interaggate me and Hanna punched me, for apparently, letting you walked out of my life. I don't know. Man her punches hurt. Say Hi to you mom and dad for me. Byron know's you have my cell number because of your parents being my friends and all. So have a nice life in D.C. I hope to here from you. _

_E.F_ "Dad, Mom. says Hi." Aria said almost saying his first name. Aria thought about it for a minute then she decided to text back. _"Ezra, I know I haven't been a happy camper lately. Truth is that I couldn't stand by and watch Jackie, slowly, creep back up in your life, our once upon a time life. I love you don't you forget that, even though we are over, you will always have a place in my heart. I have to tell you something. It's something you should know. Jackie told me it when she seen me at the Grille, with her daughter, Summer Fitz.' You have a daughter, go be a father to her. It is the reason why I broke up with you. I'm sorry but it had to be done. I also can't lie to you anyone, it pains me to, but if we kept seeing each other, one of us was going to get hurt and i would have had to keep lying to you. Give Jackie my number, 906-5547. Please._

_XOXO, Aria._

Aria replied and after she sent it, again looked out the window.

Gibbs...

"This better be good, DiNozzo." Gibbs said letting Tony step into the house. "I recieved a, ah disturbing text message." Tony told him. "What kind of disturbing text?" Gibbs asked. "Take a look for your self." Tony said handing him his phone. The text said. '_Only 2 can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Stay close to Aria, unless you her want to end up like her friend Alison DiLaurentis. I've killed 2 and I will kill another if you don't. -A  
><em>"Who sent this?" Gibbs asked with worry in his voice. "I-I don't know." Tony stuttered. "Only 2 can keep a secret, what does that mean?" Gibbs asked himself. "It means if 2 people have a secret and if one of the people is dead that know the secret, then they can't tell anyone about the secret." Tony said. "Nice. Who's Alison?" Gibbs asked. "Alison is a friend of Aria's that was murdered 2 years back." Tony told Gibbs.

Car...

"Aria, text Hanna and Em, tell her we are in D.C" Spencer told Aria. "Will do." Aria said. "Han, Em. We are here. Stop torturing Ezra, I broke up with him." Aria texted them.

They were pulling to an apartment building, were her brother lives. "Nice to see you ole building." Spencer paused then asked Aria told help her bring some of her stuff up. "Sure." Aria agreed and followed Spencer out of the van to help her.

McGee...

Tim was sitting in front of his type writer trying to think of a new story to write, but so far not good. There was a knock at the door, he groaned and got up to answer it. "He's grumpy." Spencer whispered to Aria. Tim opened the door not even bothering to look through the peep hole. "Hey Tim." Spencer said putting her bags down and hugging her brother. "Sarah?" Tim asked surprised. "Yea." Spencer said, "Who's this?" Tim asked pointing to Aria. "This is my best friend Aria Montgomery. She also is going to be living in D.C." Spencer said with a smile. "Ah...Sarah, Spencer, whatever you call yourself, where can I put these." Aria said anxious to see her uncle. "Over there." Tim said pointing to the first room on the right. "Aria got to the door when her and Sarah's phone rang. They both tensed to the sound. Spencer slowly took out her phone and so did Aria. They looked at it and it read._ 'The little Liars are all split up, two in D.C and two in Rosewood. Thought you would get away from me? You must of not learned you lesson when you blocked me and thought you lost me. I'd watch your backs, something might be gaining on you. -A' _Aria looked at Sarah and quickly looked away.

Aria picked up the bags and put them in the room then left. "So that is the girl, Tony is in love with." Tim said to Sarah. "That's who she was talking too?" Sarah asked. "Yea. What was with that, Spencer, Sarah thing?" Tim asked. "Umm...Mom and Dad let me change my name to Spencer." Sarah replied. "So it's Spencer now?" Tim replied. "Yea." Sarah replied.

Gibbs...

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked. "We, you mean you. YOU are going to do what it say's while I get McGee to trace it." Gibbs told Tony. There was a knock at the door, and then Aria, Byron, Ella and Mike all walked in. "Hey, uncle Gibbs." Aria said walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Hi. Aria. Everyone." Gibbs said. Aria pulled away from the hug and only just noticing Tony. He had a look of concerned and scared on his face. "Follow me downstairs. Please." Tony asked. "S-sure." Aria said.

They walked downstairs and Tony turned around and handed her his cell phone with the text on the screen. "Oh, My, God." Aria said reading the text. "You this -A person?" Tony asked. "No. But look." Aria said. Showing Tony her text's from -A. "I'm still here bitches, and I know everything -A" Tony read in a whisper. "Yea, then there was this one before it. " Aria said showing him the one about the teacher making out seasion in the car when she got home. "When students kiss teachers. Someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep. -A" Aria read to him. "You had an affair with your teacher?" Tony asked. "Shut up and keep your trap shut." Aria told him. "We're going to the police about this." Tony said. "No, I can't. It's Alison's murderer and maybe even Ian's. So I can't and now that your involved, stay quiet about this." Aria said. "Your uncle Gibbs knows." Tony told her. "You'll have to tell him to keep his trap shut too won't you." Aria said walked over to the steps. "We should get back." Aria said walking up the staris.


End file.
